Is it Cinderella? Nope
by Professur
Summary: A bone shattering horror story of if Fuma was to play a roll close to Cinderella. poor Kamui.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I DO SO NOT OWN ANYTHING CEPT STINKY CHEESE. TRUST ME, IF I OWNED X, IT WOULD HAVE FINISHED.  
**

**Fumarella**

**In a neighboring kingdom of princess Aurora and prince Philip, was a valley of green. One year, a boy was born to a village in this valley. He would have a important destiny. To his forever displeasure, his mother was so hopped up on painkillers she named him Fumarella.**

** But the boy was in luck(in a way). Seeing as how everyone thought of stinky cheese when they heard this name, they all just called the boy Fuma. 2 years after that birth, there was another. A prince had been born to the land. In the future, Fuma and the prince's destinies would turn and crash into each other.**

**16 years later...**

** In the valley, it was an almost normal day. Yup, the sun shone, the bugs buzzed, the cats played poker and the flowers ate people. ll the norm. The strange thing was that everyone wore black instead of the regular vibrant colors. This was because yesterday the queen had died. She had tragically been struck by lightning while grocery shopping among the commoners. No one knows how but there were witness's so that's that. The valley subjects were very saddened, even more so for the king had did 12 years previous leaving the prince on his lonesome.**

** On this day we find Fuma hiding in a tree from his sister, Kotori, caring nothing about the death of Her Majesty. Kotori had a crazy idea in her head that if she bugged him enough, he'd somehow fell enlightened and clean the house. Obviously a loon.**

** Up in his tree, Fuma reflected on a conversation his father had at him. "What are you going to do with your life?! All you do is laze about! You don't cook, clean or even put in attention at school! The only thing you have going for you is your looks" (as Fuma was quite handsome) " as your personality is shot!"(Nice to hear from ones dad, don't ya think?) "You'll die old and alone!-" Here Fuma got tired of being criticized and left the room.**

** Now thinking about it, he had no idea what he would do. He'd always figured he'd live mooching off his dad and flirting with girls or something. 'Speaking of girls..." he thought, but then he squinted for a better look. 'Scratch that. Speaking of somethings, here come Rosali and Mika.'**

** Hopping out of his tree, Fuma made his way over to the somethings,( no they actually are girls.) He noticed they were not wearing black but bright fabrics. "Hello, lovely ladies. What may i do for you today?" The girls giggled at the handsome boy. And chuckled. And snorted. Soon they were outright guffawing. 'Total and absolute kooks.' One of the girls, with mud brown hair and puke green eyes, Rosali, stuck out a hand holding a flyer. Fuma grabbed the paper and read (the first thing he'd read in months).**

** "COME ONE, COME ALL!**

**As you all know, our lovely Queen has died, leaving our precious prince alone. Soon he is to be coronated and made King. But before that happens,he must choose a queen. That's right everyone! A ball shall be held and the prince will choose a soon to be blushin bride from all the fair maidens present. Marry this eligible bachelor, and your set for life! So put on your your best clothes, dancing shoes and party hats and join us at the palace for the jamboree of the century. **

**Written and distributed by : Royal Footman(and handsome devil), Sorata**

**P.S. Forgot to mention, the ball is tonight."**

**Fuma felt destiny hit him in the face. 'I could do this. It say's marry and set for life! This would solve all my problems. Bag the prince and i'm done. Rich!' The boy looked to the sky with a serious expression and raised his fist high. "I have found my destiny!" he rumbled and ran off the prepare.**

** Thegirls were on the ground rolling in amusement. Mika finally caught her breath enough to sputter," I told you! I told you he'd go for guys!" Then she broke into another fit of laughter as well and joined her sister( identical i might add) in on the street.**

**Meanwhile at the castle, prince Kamui suffered from an unexplainable case of the chills. Outside his door stood Sorata, wondering how to tell Kamui about the ball he was to host.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: DO NAE OWN X/1999 AND YEH DON'T EVEN WANNA OWN CINDERELLA. TOO CREEPY  
**

**THE DISGUISE  
**

**EARLY AFTERNOON**

**Fuma(rella)looked for his sister. To make his plan work, he needed her help. Not that it was hard to find her. She stood outside his door chanting some cleaning mantra and knocking overly loud. "Clean up, clean up, everybody do your share. Clean up, clean up, everybody everywhere. Clean up-"**

** "Hey sis!" Fuma interrupted. "I need a favor." The blond spun around, a look of surprise plastered on her face. "Why Fuma! I thought you were in you room." Her eyes narrowed. "When did you obtain this power of teleportation?"**

** 'Sad thing is she's being serious.' "Last week instead of cleaning. Anyways, favor time. If i give you 30 bucks, will you not go to the ball tongiht?" Kotori's expression cleared. Then she frowned. "But i want to marry the prince. No thank you." "50?" The girl thought about it. Above all, even being a neat freak, Kotori loved money. "100 and you got a deal."**

** Fuma barley hesitated.' Hell, i'll be rich if this works.' "NO, sister dear. YOU got a deal." After he coughed up the cash, the girl left him to his devices, heading to her room. ' all i need is my outfit. But there goes the money. Oh well, i'm sure i can find everything i need. Now where are my basketballs..?..'**

**EARLY EVENING**

**Fuma left the house, with a bag and a book in hand( his father fainted from the shock of seeing his son with a book, and such a large one.) He headed into the woods. After donning his disguise, he looked at his reflection in the pond. 'Hmmm. Not bad. But a second opinion never hurt.' Here is where the book came in. He saw no reason for anyone he knew to see him like this. So Fuma opened it to a page labeled 'How to summon a not too scary demon'. 'Sounds promising.' **

** After the spell was cast, a large cloud of smoke appeared. The boy waved his hand to clear the smoke. In its place was a man. He was taller than Fuma with black hair and eyes, a black suit and dark bat wings sprouting from his back. Fuma couldn't help but notice the mans hair and eyes didn't shine in the setting sun light. A smirk spread on the face. "You rang?" **

** "Yup i did. I need to bag a prince tonight and need a second opinion on this outfit." He twirled around. "Well?"**

** "You make a stunning virago." was the reply. Fuma frowned. He never paid attention in school( not that they mentioned it) os his vocabulary was a bit limited. "And that means.?."**

** "A virago is a manly lady. I don't recommend asking what i mean by stunning." "I'll take your word for it. So? You demons have powers right? So i command you to make me pretty!" With a determined look, Fuma lifted his arms and face to the sky.**

** The demon sighed. "I am afraid not a single creature in this world hold enough power as to do that. But i could give you some advise. Some much NEEDED advice." The boy nodded. " Fine. Shoot away. I command you- Wait what's your name? I command you to tell me your name, demon."**

** The demons eyebrow twitched"...Seishirou...Yours?" "Yeah, cause i'm stoopid enough to tell a demon my name. Seishirou, I command you to advise me on womens apparel."**

** "Right. For starters, basketballs make horrid breasts. Try water balloons." "Not bad. What else you got?"**

** "That shade of pink makes you look fat. Don't even attempt to pull off a blond wig when your eyebrows are black. Sheesh. And please, for the hate of all evil, GET RID OF THE CHIN STUBBLE! Geez..."**

**MEANWHILE AT THE PALACE**

**Sorata the footman had decided to make the ball a 'surprise party' for the prince. Prince Kamui was currently trying to awaken from a nightmare involving bearded ladies**

**A/N- good? bad? your input is appreciated. thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: yeah as i have said i do not own this manga so all others who say i do would be poo turds. **

** A/N: OH and i'm sorry lunatic moon. i'm not too swell at this so i just got your reviewy-thingy and i don't quite know how to answer except you seem to read this so ill do it here.. Thank you so much! I totally wanna finish this and theres still a ways to go with the problemo being i most likely won't be able to for a wihle soon so ill try and update a new chapter every...day? other day? something of that ilk. ill try to get as much up as possible. im really happy you like this as i myself think its quite shnazzy.  
**

**THE PALACE(IS TOO BIG)**

** Fuma was as ready as he'd ever be. He had traded in his rose pink scoop neck mini-dress for brightly colored Indian- style robes and a cloak. His silver highheels were switched for red moccasins. With a shawl covering his hair instead of a wig, Fuma(rella) just slightly barely passed as a girl. He looked at his reflection in the pond. 'Damn! I should have been born a girl!' Yes, our protaganist is THAT dumb. No matter. **

** "Thank you, Seishirou, you may now take your leave." 'I don't think so,' thought the demon. 'This is the most fun i've had in decades and i'm stayin' for the encore.' " Uh-huh. And how are planning to get there? Do my eyes deceive me,or is the palace not way up there?" He pointed.**

** Sure enough, the palace was 'way up there.' The founding king (yup he founded it like a charity or something) had had the palace built on a plateau rising in the middle, overlooking the rest of the valley. But this landform had been too small, so supports had been built to have the palace flowing over the edges. The only way up was a spiraling path that went around the plateau until it reached the top, right in front of the grand entrance. All the girls had left the realm already for it took two hours to reach the top on llamas( don't you just LOVE llamas?). The ball started in 20 minutes.**

** Now, even though Fuma is dumb, he's not that stupid. He had a way up all along. A good and fast way, too. Such a good way, that he was not willing to show it to the demon. This stubborn-ness overruled the all mighty 'Don't Make a Fool Out of Myself' urge and he faked a sheepish smile. "Oops. Forgot. Okay demon, i command you to get me up to the palace for the ball. In time and style."**

** "Certainly." The archaic being let out a loud low whistle and down from the clouds descended a giant wolfish creature. It's fur was a silky silver that caught the the rays of light from the setting sun. Gracefully landing by the boy, the canine cast its ruby red eyes around. "This is Inuki." said Seishirou. " He will be your ride to and from the ball. All aboard!"**

** The youth climbed on to hte dog, struggling inside the restrictive robes. He found himslef incapable of stting as he normally would, and was forced to sit like a real lady with both legs on one side. Grabbing some neck fur as a handhold, Fuma made no effort to hide his dismay as the demon elegantly climbed on as well. "You're coming?"**

** "Of course." The demon smirked. "Every lady needs an escort. Up and away." Inuki jumped into the sky. They soared through the air, like wind, dancing among the bottoms of the lowest clouds You could see everything. The lake at the other end of the valley, the villages, even the faraway field of mutant flowers.**

** They soon cae upon the palace. Defintely a palace, not a castle. The outer walls were made of white marble, the roof emerald and instead of glass, the windows were covered by a translucent red crystal. The spires dug into the clouds, tunnels stretched between the towers and the moonlight cast a mystic sheen all over the place. Totally a palace.**

** The trio spent awhile revolving around the structure looking for an entrance( and seishirou was making sure they were fashionably late.) There were blaconies everyhwere, but Fuma felt it would be mean to Inuki to leave him stuck on one for who knows how long. So they searched for a ground entrance, which was hard because of all the balconies. It took a bit of cicrling for there was only one ground floor door, and that was under a very large out cropping of veranda. 'Damn, this place is waaaaaaay to big.' "Land Ho!" Seishirou had spotted the door and they swooped upon it. After parking, the demon held out his arm. Fuma had no choice but to take it, so arm-in-arm they walked through the place doors.**

** TEN MINUTES AGO...**

** "Mmmph... Sora leave me alone..." Prince Kamui was lying face down on the floor in the lounge room. He'd collapsed here after attempting to read every book in the library (which was an attempt to forget the horrid dream.) . He had a headache (too much reading) and just wanted to sit there. But the footman would not allow so. He rolled the prince over to talk to him.**

** "Sorry. You gotta get up, buddy. You have to get dressed." Kamui slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes."...why?" The footman, a close friend of the prince, tried to grab his hands to pull him up. Kamui saw this and quickly manuevered so he sat on his hands. "Sorata. Tell me. Why do i have to get up?" He scowled, but still being half asleep, his eyes crossed.**

** His friend coughed, trying to hide a chuckle. It was always endearing when the little (as he was both smaller in stature and younger than Sorata) failed to look threatening, for he managed to quite often with scary results. "Just come on. I've got a surprise for you."**

** Without knowing why (but he had a guess) Kamui paled at the word surprise. With a feeling of dread welling inside him, he dove under a table. Sora let out a sigh as the younger boy pulled a blanket over his head as well. This was going to be a bit harder than he'd hoped.**

**A/N: right. hmmm. i have no way to tell if this is good or bad so your thoughts are greatly appreciated. thank you for reading! And i think i know where this is going but it's not all sorted out yet so who knows. but ive got a general idea.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: right so like aint no way no how i own this so don't be mislead.  
ENJOY!**

**THE BALL**

**Fuma(rella) and Seishirou barley made it through the door before being stopped by a knight in a full suit of armor. "Excuse me, sirs, i need your names." He held quill and leather bound book.( Most knights wore black suits armed with pens and clipboards. yeah, this guy is just weird.)**

** Adopting a high voice, Fuma objected to the 'sirs.' "Excuse me?!" he squealed. "Sirs?! I'll have you know i'm a woman! Need proof?" He threateningly pulled down his collar. The knight blushed and turned away. "No, miss, i'm sure thats not needed. Please excuse my inability to see beauty when it's right before me." (He was lying through his teeth.) "But i do still need your names if you would."**

** "My name is F-" But the boy stopped short. 'I can't say my real name! Someone might figure out who i am. Girl names, girl names...' "Phantasy Amenti. With a ph." Fuma was proud of himself for remembering 'ph' made the fa sound. The knight jotted this down and turned to Seishirou. "And you, sir?"**

** Seishirou gave a condescending smile. "My name may be a bit hard to spell." "Try me" He did. Out of the demon's mouth came a jumble of seemingly random sounds. The knight stared, then cleared his throat. "How about i put you down as 'Mr. Smith'?" The smile changed to a smirk. "Whatever works for you, sir knight."**

** As they walked on, Fuma whispered "And here i thought your name was Seishirou. Silly me." "It is. What you just heard was a random set of sounds from the top of my head. And the best he could come up with is 'Mr. Smith.' Hmph."**

** The ballroom was fabulous. 24 high ceilings, a fountain flowing with a purple liquid that snaked across the floor in thin trenches, insanely intricate floor tiling and a whole made made of the window glass overlooking the valley. But Fuma's favorite part was the buffet table. A pang of hunger alerted him to the fact he hadn't eaten since before the disguise hunt. With a gush he thought of as quite girly, he rushed at the table and started filling his mouth with food.**

** Seishirou strolled over, taking in the room. 'What spoiled brat holds a party for himself in such a room?' "So what is this prince of yours named? What's he look like?"**

** Fuma paused before sticking an apple in his mouth for time. When he spit out the core, he answered. "Cashew, i think. Or maybe Comic? Could be Camel, too, not sure. And i don't know. Never seen the guy. Considering he's a prince i'm expecting a pudgy, greasy-haired, squinty-eyed, smelly idiot that everyone says 'oh how handsome' to, but all bless their own children for being like that." He ripped a hunk of bread of a loaf with his teeth.**

** Seishirou delicately shuddered. "And your willing to MARRY such a being? I would be sick first. You do realize what married couples DO don't you?" He eyed the boy with a look of disgust prepared. **

** Having chewed the food enough for it to fit, Fuma swallowed. "No duh. I got it all worked out. All i gotta do is avoid him at night until i manage to get him eaten by tulips. Lilies would do nice, too. Then, BOOM! I'm free and i live here. Easy-peasy." In went a pre-made taco.**

** A grin broke out on the demon's face. "You are not a nice person." "Again,*munch crunch* NO DUH."**

** Presently a worried looking girl approached the duo. She wore a swing skirt and simple blouse (for ease in dancing as she was here with her boyfriend, not for the prince.) Excuse me for intruding, but i can hold back no longer. Miss, i must inform you that if you eat any more you will not want to dance. You may even get fat. Please be careful." As she walked back, a girl called out to her. "Don't even bother with such a lost cause, Lula! Can't you tell why she's wearing robes instead of a dress? Because she's already a fatso!"**

** Fuma, having no food in his mouth, let out a scratchy shout. "Oh yeah, toots?! Come and say that to my face!" He lifted the hem of his robes to charge the offender. Before he could set off, the doors at the other end then the entrance opened. A man stepped through and quickly closed the door behind him. He descended the stairway until he came to rest on the 5th from bottom step.**

** "Aloha!" he greeted everyone with a grin. "I, Sorata, am pleased to welcome you to the 'Find The Prince A Bride' ball. I'm sure you're all ecstatic to see the man of the hour. This will actually be his first ball, as he is a bit unco-operative, so please be kind. Tonight one of you lucky ladies will become the future queen of the realm." Squeals erupted all over the room. "Now, her he is! Prince Kamui!" The door opened.**

** The door opened. "Now Kamui, you have to get out from under that table. Your acting childish." Subaru had entered and stared at the prince. At the sight of his legal guardian (his 25 year old uncle twice removed or something), Kamui glared at Sorata. "Tattle-tale!" he hissed.**

** With the combined strength of Sora and Subaru, they manages to pull the boy from under the table. While the man held his protesting nephew's wrist, Sora ran to the door, slipping out so Kamui could not see.**

** "Why do you always take his side?! I hate Sora's surprises and theres one out there! I know i told you about when he decided to get me a surprise pet and i winded up with an elephant! I feel this is even worse." This was not quite fair as the prince was very fond of his elephant, whom he'd named Dewl.**

** Now, Subaru only knew that Sora had planned a party for the boy, which he thought was a good idea as Kamui had been in an understandable but saddening slump since his mother's death. What Subaru did not know was Sora's fondness of over the top things, for he'd only come to live at the palace for about a month. If he had known about the wife part, he would have shoved his charge back under the table and defended him from anyone who came too close. But he didn't know, so he just puled Kamui to the door. "It'll be good for you. I promise."**

** Closer now, Prince Kamui could hear a voice on the other side of the door. He turned a semi-deathly pale. "Subaru, who is Sora talking to? Whose out there?" His parental guardian just sighed, opened the door and pushed the now frightened teen into the ballroom, closing the door behind him.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: right. so if i own this, look out your windows to marvel at the flying pigs.

A/N: sorry about the crummy chapter headings. i suck at those things but feel they are needed so thats that.i find it extremly important to add that if you played the computer game freddy fish when you were little, when of those awesome words has come in here(fuma expertly uses it as a swear..if you didn't, it is still a wonderful word and should be used at all inappropiate occasins. okey-dae?

**COMMENDABLE DISTRACTIONS AND FAKE CEILINGS**

** It took Fuma(rella) to figure out what had happened. He'd seen(along with all the others in the room) the big doors open and a figure be pushed out. Then the person, Prince KAMUI, disappeared. One second he was there, next SHOOP, and he was gone. All the girls gasped and started applauding under the belief it was a magic trick. When the prince did not reappear, they eventually lost interest and went back to what they were doing (most just figured he'd make a big entrance later.)**

** The only reason Fuma was bothered, was his plan wasn't going right. He was supposed to be here. 'What the shanoopypop? Where'd the snot go? This party is for him and he has the gall to run? Before i get a good look at him? Oooh, where'd he go.?.' His eyes started scanning the room for possible exits. Finishing the floor and walls, Fuma looked to the ceiling. His eyes were caught by a strangely colored panel, right above where the prince had stood. **

** Fuma frowned. 'What if it's NOT a panel, but a hole? But how would he get up there? Wires, by my guess. No one could jump such a height. Well i could but no one else unless... they weren't normal.' The frown deepen.**

** Seishirou had a theory on the prince's disappearance, so he gave his full attention to his summoner. 'They make such funny expressions.' The boy seemed to be forging an idea, so Seishirou interrupted him to nip it in the bud.**

** "Cashew? Comic? How are you so hopeless? It was KAMUI. Bit more than slightly dense, hmm?" This pulled Fuma from his thoughts. The boy glared.**

** In his false girl's voice, he squeaked, "Ugh, you poo-turd! You made me loose my train of thought. Oh yeah! You must know. Seishirou, i command you to tell me if that panel is real." He pointed to the panel in question.**

** 'Hmm' thought the demon. 'Not quite as dense as i thought.' "Why, no. Now that you mention it it is a bit weird to have fake ceilings isn't it?" His speech was so drenched in sarcasm that it was a drawl. "But in what way does that pertain to you? Being so high up, it is surely out of you reach. What are you to do.?"**

** The boy contemplated this, then nodded to himself. "Not i. YOU are going to cause a distraction and i will manage somehow. I'm Not giving up yet." 'And won't until this is my home.'**

** A grin threatened to destroy the demon's poker face. "A distraction, you say? Can i do anything? Anything at all?"**

** Fuma nodded. "Anything besides reveal my identity. The bigger the better. So on my signal, cause chaos." After this, being done thinking, Fuma decided to again dedicate himself to eating everything on the table.**

** Ten minutes later, Fuma caught Seishirou's eye and gave him the middle finger. For some unthinkable reason (but correctly) this was assumed as the signal. Without further ado, the demon crawled under the buffet table. Fuma was confused but mossied on over to the place the prince had stood.**

** Hearing a scream, Fuma turned back, having been facing the door. Many screams erupted from teh dance floor. Apparently Seishirou's interpretation of a 'good distraction' was 'pop out from under the table with wings (which had been welly hidden) enlarged and spread out as he chased people around. Naked.' 'He's right,' thought Fuma. 'What a wonderful distraction. I must remember that one.' Having spared a thought, he turned the rest to the ceiling as his head did the same.**

** The distance was daunting. Any normal person wouldn't even have the occurrence to ump it. But, i feel i should add, Fuma was so not normal. Even more so then one'd think. For what most did not know(though he made not attempt to hide it) Fuma had a special ability. When eh was born, he broke any toy he picked up. Every one had simply assumed he was a bit hazardous, until he broke his dad's wrist. Soon after they figured out that he had some crazed form of super strength. It was quite a wonderfully handy thing to have up one's sleeve. In fights, impressing girls, accidents, climbing cliff faces to get on top of plateaus... The possibilities were endless.**

** Fuma crouched low, preparing to use this nifty ability. From the screeches from girls and yells from the knights, he guessed everyone was still preoccupied. All of a sudden, he flung himself into the air, straight up and through the panel. Passing through the ceiling felt like falling into cold water. Thick cold water. His ascent was rapidly lost speed to become a crawling pace by the time the end came. Slowly Fuma felt himself rising from the muck until his feet were resting on an apparently stone tile, identical to all around it.**

** 'That was...SO AWESOME!" Looking about, he found himself in a long corridor. While the hall was lit with moonlight from the bay windows completely covering one side, he noticed a different kinda light coming from one end. Turning, he saw it was not at the other end. 'This way it is. Go towards the light.' **

** Sneaking closer to the light, Fuma was now very glad for not having worn the high hells (the article of clothing he thought would be most needed.) He stopped when he reached the room and saw what was producing the light.**

** A giant ball of energy hung in the air, shimmering and crackling. Around this, many much smaller energy orbs revolved between a distance of one and ten feet. It looked like a miniature solar system.**

** Fuma staggered to sit on the bed to take in it's full glory, as the phenomena was right over said furniture. When he sat, he realized another already inhabited the bed. 'Oh well, if they have any complaints, they can go on the floor. Room enough for us both.' **

** He gazed at the energy swirling overhead and was overcome with the urge to lie down and stretch. Now the issue here was, the being previously mentioned had decided to sleep smack dab in the middle of the bed, not leaving much room on either side. As the bed was rather small(suspiciously so for being in a PALACE), Fuma would definitely not fit. 'Maybe there is not enough for us both.' He turned to shove the other person off to give himself room (please remember this is his first secret mission and he did not know the meaning of 'stealth'.) He stopped when he saw the occupants face.**

** It was a boy, though it took a sec to see it. He couldn't be much younger than Fuma, but he looked drasticly different. While Fuma was a very manly guy(even as a girl), this boy had delicate features and long eyelashes. Judging by the form under the blankets, He wasn't that tall either.**

** Fuma stared at the younger boy's face with thoughts along the lines of 'Snickerdoodles,this guys adorable! If the price looks like this, i might not have to feed him to foliage. We might be happily married.' Just a bit ahead of himself, nae? Just then, the form stirred and the ever-so-long eyelashes fluttered up the reveal violet eyes. These eyes turned to Fuma, the uninvited looming guest in their bed. "Wha-?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Wow, it's been a while. I kinda forgot about this one. Oopsie. That really sucks cause i quite like it. I haven't finished getting it all down but i know how it ends so it WILL finish eventually. Sorry about all font inconsistencies. I'm not very talented with my computer. And, before i forget, i don't own X or cindery or notta. Hope you enjoy!

**SHARING IS CARING**

** Kamui jumped. What else was he to do when faced with such a crowd but flee? So he jumped up and out of the room through the panel. This had secretly been installed by the Queen when she learned of her son's friend's(Sora) surprises. Kamui was grateful. It popped right into the corridor leading to his room. **

** The Prince flopped on his bed in a huff. 'Stupid Sorata! Trying to force me to go to a party. How insensitive. And making me use my hidey-hole, to boot! Now he'll find out about it and I won't be able to use without him knowing anymore. What was the party even for? Subaru just HAD to agree with him. Mom would never have made me go.' He quick closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to run down his face. 'Not gonna cry, i've done enough of that already.'**

** With a sad sigh, Kamui crawled under his covers and was soon asleep. As he slept, pent up energy released itself in a most peculiar way. From the Prince's body rose bright orbs of the stuff. They grew larger and started to form an indefinite shape, all while slowly whirling in circles. He had no control over this happenance, but knew it had to happen for it was always there when he woke up.**

** After about ten minutes, Kamui woke up. Something had hit the bed. He scrunched his eyes tight. 'Sleep. Sleep.' But he felt something looming over him. Reluctantly, his eyelids slowly lifted. He saw a...um, a something. "Wha-?" It looked like a guy's face. In his bed. While he slept. He bolted upright. "What the hell?!"**

** The man leaned back. Kamui stared at him in shock. Only the face was visible, for the head was draped in a scarf and the body concealed in unface-matchingly feminine robes. 'Wait, feminine? Is... is this a girl?' His eyes quickly(and rudely might i add?) dropped to the chest. "Holy Macaroni! Your a girl?!" His hand shot to his mouth. 'Oh half-dead commoners, i said that out loud.'**

** The, um... girl looked as though she was about to laugh, then must have realized something for her face took a dark turn. "Of course i'm a girl! Are you blind?!" She spoke in a scratchy voice that squeaked every few words. "I should be asking you that! Are you a girl?" The possibly female pulled a smirk out of an invisible pocket. Kamui found himself shivering.**

** 'Creep-y.' "No, I'm not a girl." He attempted to take on a royal tone. "I'm the Crown Prince Kamui. Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?"**

** The...yeah, i'm going with being ... The being's smirk stretched. "Well, I'm Phantasy Amenti. I'm here for the ball down stairs." A leer began to poke through the smirk. "And you," the being squeaked.**

** Kamui shivered again(bad circulation?). "That doesn't explain why your in my bed. Go back to your silly dance." The being opened it's mouth to reply but stopped as a new light shone in their eyes. A hand reached out and Kamui found himself being dragged out of bed by the arm. Try, try, try again, his attemptions for freedom failed, failed, failed again. 'Spaghetti-os, this girl is strong.'**

** The being dragged the protesting Prince over to his red crystal doors that lead onto the balcony. "OOH!" It gushed. "How lovely! Oh lets go! I want to see outside!" Kamui refused this request until an idea struck him. "If I open the doors, will you leave after you have a look?" The being nodded vigorously and with a kinda triumphant look(though it should have been defeated) he opened the doors.**

** The Prince's balcony was extravagant. The floor and railing were made of sapphire. The canopy overhead was (water-proof) silk with red and green dragons dancing across it. Each piece of elegant furniture was worth more than most people in the valley made in half a year. Kamui had always viewed the decoration of the extension of his room as utterly pointless. The being, on the other hand, seemed shocked.**

** "Wow," the being said in a low voice. A suspiciously low voice. Then the high squeak returned as they flopped into a chair. "Wow! How glamorous. I wish i had a place like this. Shnazzy." While the being sat in the chair, Kamui perched on the railing facing over the valley. 'Let her get a good look, then i can shoo her away.'**

** They sat in silence for a while. 'Oooh, i wanna sleep,' the prince thought. 'Can't she be tactful by now and leave? Now that i think about it, i shoulda just shooed 'em from the start. Better late than never.' The Prince was about to open his mouth to commence the shooing, but the being beat him to it.**

** "Do you want to now how i got up here?" Kamui turned. The being had spoke in a very casual tone, as if discussing the weather, but an intense stare was plastered on their face. Kamui found himself nodding.**

** Deep breath. "I have powers. Ever since i was born, as far as i now, i've been able to do things others can't. Always win in gym games, jump higher and farther than anyone else. Me and my supper strength... Thats how i got up here, you know. I jumped through your secret panel, once i figured out what it was." The being clenched their hands, as if trying to take back the confession. They let their eyes stray to the blue floor.**

** Kamui stared. "P-powers?" He stuttered. 'Is this really someone else whose.. gone through what i have.?.'**

** "I have powers too." This had come out as a whisper, but the being caught it. They looked up expectantly. The Prince gulped. "When I was born, I had these powers that no one could understand. I can...I just do... I absorb energy from around me and store it in my body. I couldn't control them very well, so I've stayed in the palace instead of exploring the kingdom. When I was about 12, I decided to try manipulating the energy. It's really tiring, so I've only achieved using it in my legs so I can jump high. Sometimes the energy releases all by itself. I had my fortune told for it once and..." 'It was predicted i might destroy the kingdom.' He added mentally. "...they said it was really rare." He finished out loud, knowing he sounded lame.**

** This was the first person Kamui had ever told. Sure, his mother, father(he assumed), Sorata and Subaru knew, but they had figured it out by themselves. He never actually **_told_** anyone. He felt vulnerable. But also like a weight had lifted off his shoulders.**

** "Is that what the mini-solar system is? Pent up energy?"**

** The boy turned back to the valley and nodded. "I don't now why, but when I sleep some of it comes out and forms that. I can't figure out why it takes that form, but it does and has since i can remember. It used to scare me." 'Still does.'**

** The Prince turned on his perch to find the being looming over him. A smile turned up the face's lips. Kamui frowned and leaned away. 'Is this person really a girl? I mean that is an awfully manly face. Not to mention how big they are. And is that,' the boy jerked back, 'A BEARD?' Sporadic hair patches could be found across the lower face. (Fuma[rella], for we all now it is him, was not a very attentive shaver, not that he could produce much of a beard yet.)**

** The sudden jerk back caused the Prince to tumble off the railing. He let out a cry and would have fallen except the being caught him. Kamui clutched at the arm. The met each others eyes and stared a few moments, until the Prince got tired of needing a lifeline. "Help me up?"**

** The being smirked and pulled the boy up. But they didn't stop there. They put the Prince in the chair they had occupied and leaned far over. Kamui wanted to stand up(and go inside and lock the doors behind him) but his way was blocked. So he settled for shrinking back in his seat. The being put it's mouth right up to his ear and whispered, in their normal voice, "I'll be wanting this back."**

** Something dropped into his lap and the being stepped away. But instead of going to the door, they went to the railing, climbed on...and jumped. Kamui ran to the edge. The person was not falling o splat on the ground. He saw a large creature rush through the air and into the night. On the creature were two figures, a very tall man and the being, Phantasy Amenti. The being cackled evilly as they flew away.**

** Kamui watched them leave and hoped beyond hope to never see them again. On the floor behind him sat the object the being had dropped in his lap: a single red moccasin.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Oki-dae. So i would normally have just gone on to the next day, but i really wanted to write Fuma's first impressions, so thats what happened, me having the power and all. Anyways, i was reading one piece a bit back and it occurred to me over and over again(i always forget) just how manly Zolo is. Like no offense to Fuma, but Zolo beats him ten times over in that department. He might wanna work on that. But then again, he wears those funkadelic glassies even when he fights, having no fear if they break so close to his eyes. That is pretty manly, i gotta admit. I don't own this or that, or blah di blah di blah. Did i mention i DO own X? No? Good, cause i would have been lying through my teeth. I mean keys. Enjoy!

**MEETING THE PRINCE**

** "What the hell?!" The boy shot up. Fuma leaned back for a better view. Definitely a boy. 'Huh, his eyes are purple. Funky. It seems to fit him. Matches his hair. Daffodils, he's sorta skinny. Could this**_ possibly_** be the prince? Aren't they supposed to be pudgy?' The older boy noticed the other's eyes drop to his chest. They popped back like elastic.**

** "Holy Macaroni! Your a girl?!" The bed occupant threw a hand over his mouth, realizing what he just said. Fuma suppressed a chuckle. 'This guys funny already. Tosh. Not realizing I'm supposed to be a girl. Maybe he's half-blind.' He suddenly scowled. 'Wait a minute! I am supposed to be a girl! No girl would take that lying down.'**

** Fuma pulled his best girl voice(horribly scratchy, kinda nasally, all around icky.) "Of course I'm a girl! Are you blind?!" Welcoming the urge to mess with the other boy, he added, "I should be asking you that. Are YOU a girl?" A smirk sashayed across his face. It grew as the youth shivered.**

** "No, I'm not a girl." His voice took on a high and mighty tone. "I am the Crown Prince Kamui. Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?"**

** Fuma's smirk grew. 'So he IS the prince. Score!' "Well, I'm Phantasy Amenti. I'm here for the ball down stairs." 'Perfect chance for messing.' The smirk allowed through a slight leer. "And you."**

** The Prince shivered again. 'This is too much fun.' "That doesn't explain why you are in my bed. Go back to your silly ball."**

** 'Garlic and cheddar! He's about to throw me out. Think. Think.' Fuma opened his mouth, but it then hit him. 'What a cool window. Pull him over there and outside!' Following his plan, his hand snaked out and grabbed Prince Kamui's wrist. Fuma pulled the Prince across the room, oblivious to the others struggles. They stopped in front of the glass. 'Outside.' "OOH! How lovely! Oh, lets go! I want to see outside!"**

** The Prince looked about to refuse, but something must have occurred to him because he said, "If I open the doors, will you leave after you look?" Fuma nodded enthusiastically. 'I can't believe that actually worked.' As he stepped onto the balcony, he slipped up and let out a "Wow" in his normal voice. He quickly covered this by flopping in a chair and gushing, "Wow! How glamorous. I wish I had a place like this. Shnazzy."**

** He watched the Prince clamber onto the railing, with his legs over the edge. The younger boy was directly in front of the moon. It's light made his hair glitter and the whole this looked quite romantic. But Fuma was never a romantic kinda guy(though he thought he was.)**

** 'Hmm, this guy ain't bad. I could possibly not have to resort to death by flowers. He's cute enough to keep, no doubt about it...but will he cooperate? I must make him come to me. Strike conversation... Youreekah!'**

** "Do you want to know how I got up here?" Though he'd just meant it as an icebreaker, the Prince swung around and stared. He nodded. 'Here we go.' "I have powers." Not caring that anyone knew or putting any thought into what he said, he spoke off the top of his head, all the while staring intensely at the Prince Kamui. The purple eyes grew wider as the babbling went on (which was not very long.) Suddenly, around the end of his speech, the impostor was overcome with the urge to pull the Prince on his lap and hold him like a teddy bear. He had to clench his hands into fists to keep from doing so. 'Take it slow.' He shifted his eyes to the floor, trying to gain better control.**

** "P-powers?" 'Duh.' "I have powers too." Even though he'd figured as much, Fuma glanced up in shock. 'He talked to me. This should progress well.' As Kamui shared an important secret, the other boy zoned out. He'd long ago learned(from Rosali and Mika; applied in school) that if you catch the first and last few sentences, you can reply close to if you'd actually listened. **

** When he sensed the revelation was coming to an end, he picked up "energy releases". An almost audible click sounded in his head. "Is that what the mini-solar system is? Pent up energy?" Prince Kamui looked back to moon and confirmed this thought with many more words than necessary. **

** As the Prince spoke, Fuma silently rose and crept up behind him. 'I bet I can pull off a sentimental hug soon and win points. It always works with girls.' But Kamui suddenly turned, exposing him. The smaller frowned and pulled away. 'Ha, what a dummy. I mean,if he keeps leaning away he'll fal-OH WAFFLES!' **

** The Prince HAD jerked and started falling. Fuma shot out and arm to stop him and caught him around his back. Prince Kamui clutched at the arm, for without it he would surely fall. They made eye contact for a few moments until the Prince said, "Help me up?"**

** The fake-o pulled the boy up and got hit by another idea(must hurt, all this idea hitting.) Putting his thoughts to action, he fluidly moved his object of attention to his previously occupied chair. Once Kamui was seated, Fuma leaned far over to block the exit. Also for better reach to his own feet. **

** Kamui shrank back, Fuma leaning even further. He now had one of his moccasins in hand. So close he could count the royale eyelashes if he wanted too(which he found himself kinda willing to do). Fuma(rella) let out a breathy whisper. "I'll be wanting this back." He dropped the shoe in the lap and backed off.**

** He ran to the railing and saw Inuki was conveniently flying past with Seishirou(he'd been finally caught and kicked out by the knights.{It also didn't occur to Fuma why they were kinda leaving without him.}) Fuma grinned. 'Not only come, but go in absolute style.' He climbed onto the railing and jumped, just as Inuki flew underneath. Having executed a brilliant plan, start to finish, he felt an evil laugh was in order. The mwua-ha-ha's reverberated through the valley long after he'd stopped**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ah, another chapter done and typed. Feels good. Dear Little people(how do i now your little people? for if you aren't that was obviously not addressed to you) and Normal people(if you're out there) , I'm sorry, but I'm about to rant and rave about something. Seeing as this is a fairy tale i think its okay and it really does bug me. If any of you have seen the movie sleeping beauty disney version, then you know how aurora/rose dances in the forest and sings with the animals? And then prince philip pops up? I swear he is creepy. She's gonna run form him, with him being a stranger and all and he has the gall to says "we're not strangers. we've met before. you said so yourself: once upon a dream.' AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHG! THAT CREEPS ME OUT SOOOOO BAD! And now when ever i think of sleeping beauty, cinderella or beauty and the beast(they are all connected in my head) i always get creeped out. It sucks. Anyways, sorry about that. But it needed to come out. ENJOY!

** "I'm ashamed of you! Why did you do that?! It could have all collapsed, everything we've done! I can barely stand to look at you. I'm extremely disappointed, Sorata."**

** The footman was sitting in a plastic kid chair(kept for just such occasions), being lectured by Subaru. "I can't believe you tried to find Kamui a wife. He's a kid, for snuffeloffagus's sake! And you didn't even tell me! You let me willingly throw him into a den of hyenas. Ugh, you make me sick. I should fire-"**

** "Subaru, what should i do with this?" Kamui had entered the room, holding a box at arms length. The man turned to look at his nephew with a much softer expression then the one towards his employee(whom he was not fond of.) "What is it?"**

** Kamui slowly walked to the table to put down the box. His carefulness had Subaru in wonder, so the man joined him at the table. In the box lay a single red slip-on shoe. Confusion spread over his face. He looked to his charge.**

** "Um, a shoe?" Said charge nodded. "It belonged to the person in my room last night. Can i throw it out-"**

** "What?! There was someone in your room? Who? What happened? Are you okay?" Subaru rushed around the table and started checking Kamui for injuries. After satisfaction of his nephew's safety was reached, the man glared at the shoe. "Why were they in your room?"**

** The Prince sat in a squashy armchair next to Sora's plastic one. He bit his lip. "I'm not sure. They never really said. All they did say was they were here for the ball." Kamui had already decided not to mention the whole powers thing. **

** "Man or woman?"**

** Kamui's faced crumpled into a frown. He spoke slowly. "Well... They said they were a girl..and the name Phantasy sounds girly but-" He suppressed a shiver. "There was something off about them."**

** Not seeing the shiver, Subaru visibly relaxed some. He'd feared some crazed guy had snuck in on the Prince. 'But no, it was a girl.' (Subaru was too proper to think it might have been a crazed guy crossing as a girl.) He turned back to the shoe that started this conversation. "Well, i guess you'll have to return it," he sighed.**

** Kamui's eyes widened slightly. "I-I have to see them again?"**

** "That's right. They'll be wanting it back and it's impolite to keep over peoples things. And since your the only one who has met them, it makes sense for you to return it." Subaru grew up with strict manners. 'But still, they did intrude upon his room. Girl or not, they could be dangerous. They could have cooties or something.'**

** "You will be accompanied by Sorata to this girl's house and return her shoe. Have I made myself clear?" Kamui looked as though he wanted to protest, but remained silent(he still didn't quite get that being Prince meant he didn't have to listen to anybody.) Sora, who'd been examining the shoe, straightened up, eager to redeem himself. **

** "I'll keep him safe, sir. When do we leave?"**

** "Immediately. Kamui, make sure Sorata doesn't get you lost. Have fun."**

** Now, Subaru had only lived at the Palace for a week or so, so he did not know that Kamui wasn't actually supposed to leave the premises.****Sorata knew this, but he figured Subaru had decided to let the Prince have free roam over his kingdom. And of course, Kamui knew this but he wasn't about to say anything. Though while he was excited, he was also dreading it for it meant he had to look for the being. Not a very happy chappy.**

** The Prince and footman left the room, Kamui grumbling under his breath. 'Even if I have to go,' he thought, 'He never said I have to go on foot.'**

** "3 ten's and two aces. Read 'em and weep." Fuma laid his cards on the table for all eyes to see. He reached out to pull in the pot when a paw landed on his hand.**

** "Excuse me," said the elderly tom cat, "But I believe my hand beats that." The feline put his cards down one at a time. Ten of Spades... Jack of Spades... Queen of Spades... King of Spades... Fuma's breath huffed out. The last was the Ace of Spades.**

** The other cat's clapped for the well played hand. They had all folded earlier. Fuma just huffed in the corner. 'Humph. I was so sure I'd win. Dumb Fluffy. Well, there goes my cash for the day. I should try-' "Sis, what are you doing"**

** Kotori's feet had just appeared in the treehouse hatchway. Fuma gambled there for the cat's comfort, so his sister had never come up. Fuma watched in mild surprise as Kotori climbed up the ladder into the house backwards. Once her head appeared,she flipped he hair back, panting.**

** "Phew! No wonder you're so buff, Fuma! Climbing that everyday could kill a person. I can't fathom how you do it."**

** "Why, right side up, sister dear. Whatever brings you to this high altitude? Do you not prefer the ground?" The girl delayed her answer by vacantly strolling over to sit by a gold persian. After some pets and questioning looks from Fuma, she replied.**

** "Am I not allowed to inquire my brother of his mood?"**

** "By all means."**

** "How are you, brother? For I am fine on this lovely day. May i ask why you were not inhabiting our humble abode yester-evening?"**

** "If you feel so inclined. I am, at the moment, far less distraught then i would be if my present occurrences had occurred yesterday. Thank you for asking. As of last night, I was dressed in drag in an attempt to make the Prince fall head over heels for me."**

** Kotori let out a tinkling laugh. Dropping their artsy-fartsy lingo, she said, "Care to share?" Fuma smiled. Despite his belief that he had been adopted into a family of utter nutballs instead of born, he cared deeply for his sister. Never once had it occurred to him to lie if she asked. So he told her of his night.**

** "Wow," she commented at his conclusion. "And you flew into the sky on a giant dog? Talk about majestic. Do you think the Prince fell for it? I mean, fell for you, not the dog."**

** Fuma tapped his chin in thought. In fact, he'd been thinking so much lately, it wouldn't surprise many if his brain shorted out. He nodded. "Yes. I'm sure he'll be here soon asking for my hand. And once we're hitched, I could introduce you to some richy-inlaws, if you like." In the distance, a thumping commenced.**

** Kotori squealed in delight. "Oh Fuma, would you? The most rich, most sanitary, handsomest guy available?"**

** "Of course! Nothing is too wonderful for my sister. Only the finest of royalty is even slightly on par with you."**

** Ten minutes later, during an interrogation about how clean royalty live(very), Fuma's attention was grabbed(not that he'd been listening anyways.) The thumping that had started earlier was still going, and seemed as if it had been getting louder. It was quite a rumble now.**

**Curious to see what was causing such a racket, he leaned towards a window. But as he was about to stick his head out, the noise ceased and his interest quickly drained. He returned to Kotori's jabbering about firing inefficient maids. **

** "-have to do weekly tests to make sure they don't lose talent. Maybe reward the top maid of the month. I'll have to figure out an outfit for man maids, though. Dresses might not-oh!" This last word was higher than the others in surprise. Turning to see what caused this, Fuma's eyes met a sight they didn't like. **

** Before them stood a tall and dark man. His clothes were rumpled as though he slept in him, but this just made him look more intimidating. Fuma frowned. "I thought I sent you back."**

** The wings on the mans back shook and bit and he smirked. Giving a deep mocking bow, the demon said, "You have guests, sir."**

** "Hey, Kamui! Could you slow down? I'm being left behind." Sorata was jogging about 5 feet behind. Kamui didn't even listen. He wasn't the one who got them lost. Not that he was complaining. The prince just sat on his platform staring around. This being the first time out and about his kingdom, there was much to see! Trees, grass, water, it was all so much better up close than from his balcony on the plateau.**

** "Oi! Kamui! You're about to enter town. Stop for a sec. Dewl, heel!" Kamui's ride, his large albino elephant, came to a halt as Sora caught up. Panting, he leaned against the elephant's front leg and patted his trunk. "Thanks buddy. Glad i put in the effort to train you. I can just see the headlines. 'Runaway Elephant Tramples CIvilians'." He placed himself on a tusk to rest. "Okay, Dewl. Onward and forward."**

** They stomped through town, looking for a person to talk to. Well, Sorata did. Kamui watched in awe as the house's got smaller and shabbier. 'Whoa, people actually live there? Where do they keep their jacuzzi?'**

** While the Prince wondered, his footman spotted a person. Two people really(not a moment too soon either. Every so far had fleed as the giant elephant loomed towards them.) They appeared to be girls. Sora called out to them. "Excuse me, Miss and Miss. By chance, are either of you named Phantasy Amenti, or know one by that name?"**

** The girls gawked at them. Quite a spectacle they were. A giant white elephant with a riders box carrying an excited(and cute) stranger on it's back and a less-than-studly-but-still-attractive-guy on it's left tusk. Stunned, they shook they're heads no.**

** "Hmm. Kamui, tell them what she looks like." The boy didn't have much attention to spare as he answered. "'Bout as old as that guy there" points to Sora "but taller and bigger shouldered. Dark eyes, dark hair judging by the eyebrows, really strong, and chin stubble. Know her?" (Very descriptive Kamui.) He finally turned to look at the girls. But they were looking at Dewl.**

** The girl on the left said, "I don't know about a girl like that, but it sounds like Fuma. I know he has at least one sister. Maybe he has an identical female twin."**

** Sorata grinned. 'FInally. After 7 villages and wandering for four hours, a lead!' "Where does this Fuma guy live?" This time the other girl pointed vaguely towards a street of nicer houses. "Over there. Big tree in the back. LIttle blue house. " This seemed all she was capable of saying as the elephant stared at her with his pink eyes.**

** Looking between the bewildered girls and the Prince(who was still soakin' in the sights), he shook his head. 'Kids these days.'(Yeah, cause you're soooo much older.) "Thank you ladies. You have been a big help. If he weren't so preoccupied I'm sure Kamui would thank you himself. Off we go. Come on, Dewl."**

** As the peculiar trio stomped down the road, something started niggling in their minds. It took them a week to realize(for, besides their lack of brilliance, they didn't learn the Prince's name until four days after their encounter and than it still did'nt come up until an important event): The prince Fuma went after was now after him.**

ON A VERY UNRELATED NOTE: I was reading the x/1999 manga and something ocurred to me. Fuma goes all evil kenevil and stuffs but did he choose to out of free will, or did fate shove aside his personality and replace it with the evil "kamui"? I don't really get this part, so if someone knows or you have a different theory, i would love to hear it. Thank youses!1!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Now, chapter nine. I must say I'm a bit surprised at myself. I wasn't sure how long this would go, but it's sticking to how it's supposed to now. Hope you enjoy and don't die of boredom. But if you do, please note that i do not have the rights to this, so to get to the source of your death, you should haunt CLAMP, not i. MUCHO LOTSO thans to vyersdra for answering my questionlyish.

** Prince Kamui and his footman were standing in front of a little blue house, Dewl happily munching away on on the front garden. Sorata was pleased that the villagers seemed to be keeping their distance, for there would be havoc if someone found out the Prince was about. But Kamui himself was more worried about what lay in the house.**

** "Do we have to do this?" he inquired. "Couldn't we just leave it on the porch with a note? Or throw it in a window or something?"**

** Sora shook his head. They had come all the way out here and he'd finally found the house(maybe), and the Prince wanted to throw it in a window. Nuh-uh. "Nope. Subaru said we had to do it in person. Or, at least, you did. So that's what we're gonna do. Ready?" Before his friend could reply, Sora pulled the rope to ring the bell.**

** No one answered. They rang again and again, to no apparent avail. Just as the footman was about to pull for the ninth time, a man popped out of nowhere. He wore a crumpled black suit that seemed to highlight the fact that all his facial features were dark as well. He was so tall that he could(and did) reach up and grab the bell. No longer threatened by the horrid noise, he turned to his assailants. "What do you want?" Even his voice seemed dark. But that could have just been anger.**

** Kamui waited for Sorata to state their purpose. He thought there was some kind of mechanism that had made the man appear from nowhere and felt he was immune to weird after Phantasy, so he wasn't shocked at all. The same could not be said for Sorata. He stood speechless for thirty seconds and seemed probable to carry it on. When Kamui saw the dark man's eyes narrow, he took it upon himself to speak.**

** "We are looking for a person named Phantasy Amenti, for I have something of theirs. We were told they might be found here."**

** The man's eyes opened a bit more(unbeknownst to them in surprise). "Are you the Prince?" He asked in a tone that said it could not be so.**

** Kamui shifted his weight uneasily between his feet then nodded. "Yes, I am. Now does Phantasy Amenti live here or not?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.**

** The man stared along time. Finally, he took his hand off the bell and opened the door. With his other hand, he gestured for them to come in. Kamui naively followed like a puppy, while Sorata still just stood there(he was having trouble with the bat wings, which Kamui had just taken in stride, not knowing no humans had wings). The man holding the door looked at him a moment, then shrugged and closed the door in his face. Pointing for Kamui to sit on the couch, he said, "I will fetch who you are looking for. Hold, a moment." With out further ado, he walked towards the kitchen, and as his feet passed the threshold, he disappeared.**

** Fuma(rella) found himself sitting on his living room floor. Now, this would normally be easy-peasy to understand, but not so at the moment, as he had just been seated in his treehouse. "WHAA?!" He quickly got to his feet and spun around. Seishirou stood by the kitchen his arms crossed.**

** "YOU!" Fuma pointed an accusatory finger at the demon. He would have carried on if not for one thing.**

** "YOU!" Fuma turned at the unseen voice. He saw a familiar form trying to extract itself from the depths of the big comfy couch. From what could be seen, it was a teenage boy with dark hair, purple eyes...**

** "YOU!" Fuma(rella) ran across the room to pull the Prince from the quicksand-like cushions, but Kamui batted away the helping hand. The demon and boy watched as Kamui pulled himself out of the couch and flopped to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and immediately recognized the larger boy's form as that Phantasy Amenti.**

** Fuma's mind reeled. 'But i just saw him last night! It should have taken at least 3 days of absence for the FumaCharm to work. Maybe it works extra fast on guys? Or am i just more irresistible than i thought? Whatever, he's here! He's gonna ask me to marry-'**

** Kamui shoved a box in the other boy's face. "You wanted this back." Fuma reached to grab it, but the Prince dropped it(accident or not?) before he could. The crystal box(for that was all they had at the palace) hit the floor with a loud clang and bounced away. "Oops. My apologies. Well, I'm leaving. Enjoy your shoe." Kamui stepped towards the door.**

** 'Oh fe-fi-fo-fum!' Fuma thought rapidly on how to stop the Prince. Then he remembered Seishirou's newly revealed teleportation power. "Seishirou! All three of us, palace, Pronto!" 'He should have no complaints on going home.'**

** Now, Seishirou was surprised by what happened next. Fuma had sent him back to his world and he'd returned on his own free will, so the summoning bindings should have broken. Yet, here he found himself whisking them from the little house to the ball room in the palace.**

** They all landed safe, though Kamui did lurch a little, being the only one unaware of what was about to happen. He looked around at the room, then at the man he had to assume was Seishirou." How did you do that?" RUnning through his mind was the possibility that here was another person with strange powers. LIke him and Phan... Fuma. **

** "I'm a demon."**

** "Oh." Scratch powers. "Demons can teleport?"**

** "Duh." Kamui turned to look at Fuma. The real disturbing thing about Phantasy had been how off she seemed. But now that he knew SHE was a HE, it wasn't so bad. 'He really is most definitely a he.' A little part in his head started whispering that Fuma was a very similar he, but Kamui shook his head, deciding it was a much too dangerous thought to have about the person from his room last night, he or she. Then he became aware that Fuma had been staring at him. The Prince wiped his face, assuming something was on his cheek. When he found nothing, he turned away. "Please don't stare at me."**

** Now, if Fuma was being normal Fuma, this would have made him stare all the harder. But at the moment, he was lost in the depths of his mind. Not a good tourist location, too dangerous.**

** 'I just don't get it. When i look at Kamui, I feel my chest warm slightly. Can't imagine why. I've never felt like this before.' He searched his memory for the closest he'd ever felt to this and came up with a time when he was seven. A boy at school had tried to steal his pudding, so Fuma beat the patootie outta him. His whole body had heated up then. It was the only time he'd ever been enraged. He brought his hand and fist together.**

** 'Of course! I must be angry! Duuur. Silly me. But what am i mad at Kamui about? He hasn't tried to steal my pudding.' He refocused his eyes on the Prince. 'Yet.' A serious nod. 'I'll look in to those flowers.'**

** As Fuma misread his emotions, Kamui must have come to a conclusion of his own, for the next time his mouth opened it was to shout. "What is going on?! Why have you brought me here?!" Wait, his house. "What are YOU doing here?! What do you want? I gave you back your shoe!"**

** This pulled Fuma out of his head and he focused on the Prince(again). "We came to have a meeting." He had just decided this on the spot. "We have something to discuss."**

** This was stated so calm and matter-of-factly, Kamui felt embarrassed for having yelled. "Oh," he said blushing. He bit his lip in thought. "Must we? I don't really like you."**

** Fuma(rella) nodded heavily, as though confirming the death of a loved one. "Yes, we must. Anywhere to sit?" Looking around, the ballroom had a distinct lack of seating.**

** Kamui nodded at the doors he'd been pushed out the night before. "Through there is a room with couches and tables. But i still don't think-Hey!" He interrupted himself when Fuma grabbed his arm and started tugging him along. Seishirou dawdled behind. Remembering how futile resistance had been against the lug the previous night, Kamui tried using words instead.**

** "I really don't think-" This time it was Seishirou who cut him off.**

** "Don't worry," the demon called from behind. "I highly doubt he thinks, either."**

A/N: Someone has finally shown some emotion! Bravo me! Bravo Fumarella! Congrats us! Anyways, things go nicely after this. Hmm, i kinda want brownies. Sorry, that was kind of uneventful. But it was necessary so suck it up, please. Thank you! I love you all, for i love everyone and everything! Except mean people! And mosquitos! And natural flavoring! Oh, and i deeply thank your shoes! Sure people love your shoes, but no one ever thanks them. ANYWAYS. Sorry about that.


	10. Chapter 10

MWUA-HA-HA-Ha-Ha-ha-ha...ha...ha... OOOOOOOOPPPS! Oh golly geezers, my complete and utter bad! I hadn't meant to let the wait go on so long, but it just kept stretching and stretching. Oh so truly my fault. But this chapter is the longest yet so it's a tidbit better. Cept none of the last three(yes only three chapters) are written yet. SHITZEN! So i have absitively posolutely no idea when they will be up. But i swear upon all that is cute and fluffy, THIS WILL FINISH! Don't know if any of you care, just thought i'd proclaim it. That way i'll go against my word if i don't. Anywaysers, just in case any of you are insane(my favorite mental state to be in) i should point out i'm not clamp. I don't have the power to impersonate four people at once so i can't even pretend to be clamp. All that means, alas, i don't own x/1999. 

Kamui found himself seated in his(dun dun dun!) sitting room. It was a bout 35 ft by 20 ft, with a 15 foot ceiling. There were places to sit all over, but in the far left hand corner from the entrance stood his favorite table(where he'd been hiding less than 24 hours ago.) It reached about to his hip, with two large couches o either side. It was arranged so you had to step from above for half the seat cushions were under the table. There was even a book shelf nearby.

Really, a very lovely room. His only issue was his current company.

Seishirou sat on one couch, with Fuma on the other. From what Kamui knew, a demon would probably prefer to have a couch to himself, so that left sitting by now, of course Fuma had sat in the outside seat, which meant Kamui had to cimb over him. So he began the tedious task of politely crawling over someone.

But half-way through Fuma shot out his hands and pulled the Prince back to nestle him in his lap with his chin resting on the royal noggin'.

A rush of emotions overwhelmed the Prince. Along with the expected agitation was a much scarier one: This seating arrangment felt right. He seemed to fit perfectly. And he wasn'r upset about it. This little kind-of happy part of his brain even announced it was willing toforget the Phantasy shenanigans oflast night if it could stay like this. Luckily, the other parts revolted.

"NO! Let me go, let me go!" amui shouted at the top of his lungs, waving his arms like a maniac(in the process he also surprised the other two for while lost in his mind, the Prince had been sitting there silently for about a minute.) This protesting just made Fuma tighten his grip. Kamui glared at the hands locked around his waist. 'Big, strong hands...' "I SAID, LET ME GO!" The Prince shreiked, trying to drown out his own thoughts.

Seishirou covered his ears at the noise. "Just let him go, Fuma. I don't want to listen to whining all day." Fuma reluctantly opened his arms. Kamui scrambled over to the far corner of the couch, wishing he'd chanced making his inhuman guest angry.

Fuma gazed sadly at his empty lap for a few seconds, then gave the leaning away Kamui a confused stare. He was obviously thinking. But then, as so happens, a different thought struck him, for he suddenly turned to Seishirou.

"How do you know my name!? I never told you!"

The dark demon lifted an eyebrow. "It's what everyone else calls you. But if your name is really something long and stupid, feel free to inform me and i will address you properly."

"No, that is right. I just didn't know you knew..."

Kamui's nervous glance shifted between the two older guy's trying to decide if it was safe to ask a question. Considering that little bit of his brain was noising very quiet complaints, he figured he had better get this encounter over with and this people out of here. Clearing his throat, he said, "Umm... So what did you want to talk about?"

Seishirou was obviously about to explain, but Fuma Pre-interrupted him. "Wait! I knew something was missing! We need a priest." Finger pointing at Mr. Demon. "Seishirou, i command you to fetch one!"

Seishirou sighed and stodd slowly on the couch. He lifted his foot to place it on the table. Being his favorite table, Kamui no likey.

"Hey! No-" foot landed "feet on.. the.. table..." He faltered for just as the foor landed, the demon-man disappeared.

Fuma(rella) was really thrown for a spin. Not, not the disappearing act. His misunderstandings were all from his own feelings(something, though perfect he was, he believed he could do without.) 'Dammit, i'm getting that weird feeling from Kamui again. Warm fuzzies. Am i developing a new power? Could Kamui be plotting to steal my future dessert as we sit here not speaking?! Now that's just low.'

Slowly looking over at the Prince, Fuma made a mental note to hide all desserts well. Kamui was staring at the table(SOMEONE'S paying attentioon to the supernatural.) "Where... where does he go when he does that?" he asked hesitantly.

"What?" Having been riding a completely different train of thought, it took Fuma a sec to catch up. "Oh, you mean Seishirou. Well, i guess he goes to his destination." (Good for you Fumarella! Dust off that commonsense and put it to use!) Then he began thinking out loud. "A church, i bet. Actually, i don't know if demons are allowed in churches. Being evil and stuffs. But then what about demon priests.?."

Luckily for Fuma's poor overworked brain, Seishirou appeared at that moment, accompanied by a little girl with a briefcase. They arrived on the table."

"Hey!" Kamui exclaimed. "I said no feet on the table!"(It really was a very special table to him.)

Seishirou stepped backwards onto the couch, muttering something about power of recall being stronger than expected. The little girl looked at the couches with obvious dislike(she'd be immensely shorter than everyone.) So she plopped her rump down on the table and assumed the lotus position, feet on her thighs. She gave the Prince a look that all but said "I dar you to say my feet are on the table."

Fuma was quite put out by these happenings. He'd expected a tall old man in black with a white collar. He got? A little girl about 8 years old with chocolate hair and big blue eyes. He didn't even know where to begin. "Seishirou, stop me if i'm wrong," ('which i never am' he mentally added) "but i don't thik girls can be priests. Isn't it a guy thing?"

Seishirou let out an exaggerated sigh and spoke. slowly, as if to a particularily idiotic being(how fitting!) "For starters, Fuma girls can be priests. They are called priestesses. For second. She's not a priest. She's a lawyer."

Fuma opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure what to say. He settled for "Can children even be lawyers?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he brushed them away with a wave of his hand. "Wait, don't answer that. I asked for a priest not a lawyer."

The demon elegantly shrugged, his wings gently folding along his back as he got comfy. "In my exprience, anything a priest can do, a lawyer can do ten times better."

Fuma took this in and it slowly went through his brain cogs. Rubbing the back of his neck, he eyed the lawyer. "Okaaaay, but i still don't see how a kid can be a lawyer..."

The little girl glared at him. "I have a name, you know! It's Trinica Merlow, so address me right! And i'll have you know that i've lived many times your puny life, so watch it!" Trinica gnashed her teeth to show she meant business. 'Some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed,' Fuma thought sourly.

Trinica spun around to face the 'til now forgotten Kamui. She gave him a dazzling smile, as though she hadn't deathglared him eariler and just threatened his companion.

You must be Prince Kamui!" she squeeled. "It's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you."Yeah two words: He's rich. She opened her briefcase and dug out a paper and quill. "Could i have you... autograph?" she asked sweetly.

Taken aback by this sudden change in attitude, Kamui shakily nodded his head. "Uh, sure." So he signed his name in surprisingly sloppy cursive. As soon as the quill tip left the paper, Trinica snapped her fingers. The paper shot from under Kamui's hand into hers. She had a triumphant smile. "Cat's in the bag."

The Prince was quite impressed with the paper trick. "Excuse me, Ms. Merlow, but are you a demon?"

Trinica scoffed as if this was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She switched back to her true personality. "Are you stupid? Can humans do this?" She churred her tongue and a bottle of wine popped onto the table. She took out te cork with her teeth and swigged it like whisky, all the while glaring at Kamui.

Fuma caught everyone's attention, human and demon alike, by slamming his hands on the table. "OI! We are here for a meeting, yes? And you." He narrowed his eyes at the little girl, who was wiping wine off her chin. "I don't care if you're a demon or a powerpuff girl. No talking to Kamui like that. Comprende? "

Kamui was actually kinda touched. Not many people will brave demonic wrath to make sure they don't pick on you. That mutinous little part of his brain started talking a bit louder, and his repression of a it a bit lighter. "Umm, Thank you , Fuma."

Fuma shot him a quick smile that put a single ant-sized butterfly in his stomach before turning to Seishirou. "So. The meeting." He scrounged his brain for a moment. "What is it about again?"

Seishirou closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he reached it, he cracked open an eyelid. Fuma looked just as intently stupid as before. The eye shut and he counted again, slower this time. Finally both eyes opened all the way(Well, him all the way so like halfway.) "Fuma, may i talk to you for a moment?"

Before hte boy could reply, they both vanished, only to pop up on a different clump of couches across the room. Seishirou could be heard, but his words too quiet to make out. Poor Kamui was stuck with Trinica and her wine bottle. He would rather be with the other two(and that's saying something) but they obviously wanted to be alone. So he decided to try to strike up polite conversation. "It's very out today isn't it?"

Trinica stopped what she was doing(making the wine float int the air in bubbles to chomp) and stared at him. "I wouldn't know," she said coldly. "I haven't been outside in your world today."

Kamui blushed. "O-oh. I see. Sorry," he stammered. He didn't know what to say. There were lots of things he wanted to ask, seriously how often do you get to talk to a demon, but this little girl seemed even scarier than Seishirou.

Trinica was still staring. "You look weird." This was very abrupt(and rude) and Kamui was worried over her seemingly dangerous mood swings.

"Umm... Sorry about that? And you.. don't look weird?" Oooh, very dangerous ground, Prince.

Trinica sneered her little girl face. "Well, duuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh. Anyone and everyone would say i'm cute, not weird. At least that's one point for you." She went back to her bubbles, placing Kamui beneath her attention.

The Prince ahd finally come to the conclusion that conversation was out of the question when Fuma let out a loud "OH!" from across the room. Lickety split, the duo were back with the other two, a huge grin on his face. Kamui was thankful.

Trinica turned to her fellow demon. "Can we finally get things moving here? I have a court case in 35 minutes." Seishirou nodded. Time to begin.

The demoness lawyer pulled out three different stationaries. One was plain white, one was blue with black border adn the other a night sky. She laid them in front of the boys. "Pick."

Unable to fathom why they needed to pick paper, Kamui pointed to the white one. Fuma picked the sky one. Trinica put those two away. Her policy: Always use one they didn't want. "She spoke their names. "Fuma Monou and Kamui Shirou."

Elegant script sedatedly flowed onto the paper. Kamui watched in awe as the paper filled itself out, unable to read the words from his distance. When no more words came, Trinica looked over the paper. She frowned. Turning to Seishirou she said, "Can't. He's underage. Need parental confirmation to make it binding."

Luckily, just then Kamui's parental guardian Subaru walked in. His eyes zeroed in on his nephew. "Kamui!" he exclaimed, striding over. "What are you doing here? Are you back already? Where's Sorata? He didn't abandon you did he? I should fire him. Who are these people?"

When he got to the table, all at once he noticed his nephew's confused look, the tall boy sitting next to him(very close, but just far enough away to be a safe distance) and the little girl with the alcohol. He turned his head a little to see the last person,just out of his line of sight. He was dumbstruck.

There, sitting on his couch, in his home, was the singular most handsome man he had ever seen. Immensely tall, lovely hair, beautiful eyes and a face that looked as if carved from marble. All this allowed Subaru to take the bat wings in stride. Sadly for Kamui, these exact same things caused overprotective uncle to fly out the nearest window.(you know, that big open hole in your head were you keep your bird thoughts. Fly away uncle! Fly away!)

Subaru climbed over the couchback to sit by Seishirou. He offered his hand to shake and a charming smile. "Hello. I'm Subaru Sumeragi. I am Kamui's uncle twice removed or some such thing, and legal guardian until he takes the throne. And you?"

Seishirou stared down his nose at the cute man and found himself smiling. Though he had no preference, this was one of the few times a man had enough guts to come on to him, and by far the most attractive. He gladly shook the hand. "Seishirou, first-cass demon."

"Hi Subaru. These are-" Kamui began but was interrupted by Subaru.

"Hello Seishirou. Demon, huh? We don't see many of you guys around here. Are you all this handsome?" When overprotective uncle goes to test his wings, who replaces him? Unattentive flirty ditzy-dur, that's who! Yes, the REAL Subaru.

Seishirou chuckled. "Not, not all are as handsome as i. If so, i wouldn't be nearly as striking as i am."

Fuma was about to interrupt this nice moment with his shock at Seishirou being pleasant, Kamui was about to try to introduce the others again, but Trinica beat them both.

"You say your this boy's guardian?" she adressed Subaru and vaguely waved her hand at Kamui. The man barely spared his relative a glance.

"Yup."

"Ahem, Seishirou." Trinica had to repeat herself to get his attention. When she did, the locked gazes for a moment. All was silent, all humans in the room realizing something was going on between the two demons(All except for Kamui the Confused, Fuma the Stupid/Uncaring and Subaru the Unattentive...). Seishirou turned to Subaru.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked. At the same instance, Trinica said "Do you approve of this get-together?" She waved her little hand at the boys, but big boy Subaru only had eyes for bigger boy Seishirou.

"Do i ever!" he exclaimed. And they vanished. As he'd spoken,a bright light enveloped the blue paper still on the table and a symbol etched itself in the corner. It said "PARENTAL APPROVED".

"AHA!" Trinica waved one of her hands over the paper with Kamui's autograph, the other over Fuma's obviously eager eyes. Both hands went on the paper, and their names appeared, both in very dignified cursive.(She had needed freely given approval.) The parchment shone with a dark light, and a wave of power echoed through the air.

Lady Lawyer gave a triumphant grin. Looking over her handy work, her grin broke into giggles very befitting her form. "Fumarella! Aha-ha-ha! That's great!" She tried to give the boy who's full name she just learned the paper, but his face made her break down in laughter. Once she regained herself(much to Fuma's non-amusement) she handed the paper over, unable to look him in the face. "100% Certified. Will hold up in any court, demonic or human. Unbreakable." She nodded at the Prince, the new revelation still making her grin like crazy. "I expect my pay by the end of the week." With one last look at the taller boy, the demon lawyer vanished in a cackle of delight.

Kamui looked at Fuma, still horribly confused over what the important meeting had been over. "Uh, Fuma? What just happened? What's that paper?"

Fuma(rella) violently turned to look at the Prince, his mouth stretched unbelievably wide. He was practicaly jittering in his seat. "Read it yourself."

Having given the Prince the paper, Fuma jumped up and started walking around the room, muttering something that sounded an awful lot like "Mine, mine... that too, all mine." Eager to see what made Fuma so joyful, Kamui read the paper.

{ I, Trinica Merlow, third class demon, lawyer of Hazardous Empire, conduct a act of matrimony. Between Fumarella Monou and Kamui Shiro shall forever and always be the bind of spouses. With the approval of the guardian of underage Kamui Shiro, i declare these two Husband and Wife, however they divvy that up, and however claims overwise is herby wrong. Trinica Merlow

Fumarella Monou Kamui Shiro }

By the time Kamui got to the end of the paper, even that mutinous little voice in his head had shut up on it's own accord. He looked at Fuma(who'd navigated his way around the room) like he'd just kicked a puppy. "You... Y-you tricked me into marrying you?"

Fuma pumped his fist. "I sure did1 And boy did it ever work! I thought i'd have to wait at least a few more days, but that Seishirou knows his stuff. Demon lawyer. Brilliant! And now i'm rich. RICH, I TELL YOU! RIIIICH!"

Fuma was still laughing as Kamui slowly exited the room, exited the Palace and kept going. Undeserved and confusing tears stinging his eyes occasionally as he went.


End file.
